Movies, music, and other forms of digital content are provided to our computers over the Internet virtually everyday. We receive news, education, and entertainment, as well as many other forms of digital content. For a variety of reasons, some of this content is protected. Such protections may take the form of requiring a license that at least identifies various rights to use, play, copy, and/or distribute the associated content. Other protections may include various levels of types of encryption protection that may necessitate a key in order to decrypt the content. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.